


Show Me Your Teeth

by Usedtobehmc



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Blood Drinking, Frottage, M/M, vampire sniper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 08:00:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4383713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Usedtobehmc/pseuds/Usedtobehmc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spy discovers that Sniper is a Vampire and his first reaction is *not* to go screaming for the hills.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“I always thought,” Spy stammered, taking a wary step backwards. “That vampires had a certain…  _style_.”

Sniper’s cool blue eyes reflected just enough of the moon’s light to appear luminescent.  He stood to his full intimidating height and let the exsanguinated body of a wild rabbit fall limply to the soft, damp earth.  He took a single step towards Spy, his movements uncannily smooth.  He clearly did not appreciate having his midnight snack interrupted.  

“Castles.  Fine jewelry.  Expensive clothing.  A clean shave.”  Spy fought against the tremor in his hands and tightened his grip around his pistol.  Would bullets even slow Sniper down?  If he ran, it would mean certain death.  At over a mile away from the base, he may have well been on Mars.  

Sniper licked his lips, revealing a glint of supernaturally long teeth.  “Maybe in Europe, mate.”  

“I see.  Garlic?  Crosses?  Sunlight?”  Another step backwards.

“Depends on your lineage.”  Sniper shrugged, and cracked his neck as though loosening tight muscles.  He took another step forward.  

“Yours?”

“Nah,” he smiled, and those blue eyes seemed to flash.  

The hairs on the back of Spy’s neck stood on end and he raised the gun to fire.

In an instant he found himself trapped in a dark parody of a lover’s embrace.  He hadn’t even seen Sniper flinch, let alone close the distance between them and yet Spy was snared in those long arms.  He couldn’t move; he legs refused to hold him, his arms would not listen, his voice escaped him.  He felt Sniper’s warm breath against his neck as his heart pounded desperately in his chest. 

For a moment, they both listened to the panicked breathing and roaring pulse of a paralyzed man.

“You smell…” Sniper inhaled, running his fingertips through Spy’s thick black hair and Spy wished he hadn’t been so pompous as to leave his mask behind.  “…gorgeous.”  

How was this happening?  Spy had never heard of such a power in Vampires without eye contact.  

Sniper held Spy closer, getting a feel for the weight of him, tongue creeping out to steal a taste of the sweat on Spy’s neck.  “If I bit you,” he hummed into his prey’s ear.  “You’d feel nothing but pleasure.  It would feel ten times better than the best sex you’ve had in your life.  You’d come before I was done.  Maybe even twice.”  Sniper’s self-satisfied chuckle rolled over Spy’s body like honey.  

The gun slipped from Spy’s hand and landed with a dull thud in the grass.


	2. Chapter 2

Sniper’s mouth twitched up a bit further at the hollow sound of the discarded gun hitting the grass.  He could hear the frantic heartbeat, smell the exhilaration and fear, feel Spy’s body twitch even under Sniper’s paralytic influence.  He really did smell amazing.  Sniper groaned and dragged his teeth along Spy’s throat ever so gently, teasing the spot on his neck that would yield to his teeth if he applied just the barest amount of pressure.  His blood would be like a fine wine, some heady mixture of tangy copper and sweet life.  He shuddered to think of it.  Spy’s panicked breathing was like music to his ears.  

“What do you say, love?”  He spoke softly into Spy’s ear.  With his nose pressed against Spy’s hairline, he could feel the man’s brow soaked with sweat: hell, in five minutes Spy would be sweating right through his suit jacket.  He gave the trapped man a moment to think, then lifted one hand from the back of the Frenchman’s neck, supporting his entire body with the other.  

Feeling returned to Spy’s face, along with the use of his voice, bringing with it pins and needles and a fresh wave of euphoria.  As distressed as he was that the rest of him was still unmovable, the feeling was easily overcome by something else.

“Do it,” he gasped, facing down the panic.  He wanted to feel it, he wanted… he… he just wanted to  _feel_  it.  

Sniper made a low noise against his ear; a question, an encouragement, a noise of surprise all in one.  

There was no further ado, no smart-assed preamble before Sniper’s deadly fangs honed in on the precise location of the external jugular vein and sank through supple flesh to reach it.  

Spy’s body jerked and a gargled cry of pain escaped his throat, spine kinking up as the initial jolt of blue, fiery pain lanced down his side.  But as soon as it had arrived it was swept away by a wave of pleasure so intense that the noises from his throat didn’t stop.  

Sniper was holding back, taking patient sips and restrained gulps of hot, fresh blood from his willing source.  He let a growl loose through his nose as he drank and ground his hips against Spy’s unresponsive body.  His erection felt trapped and desperate, but it took second place to the thick ambrosia coating his tongue.  

The heat emanating from the spot where Sniper had latched to his throat was driving Spy crazy.  He wanted to cast his clothes off and never wear them again if only to relieve this intense heat under his shirt.  If only he could lift his arms, if only he could move  _anything_.  His whole body spun with pleasure.  A normal orgasm would have began in the obvious place but this… this was his whole body lit with fire and sensation, even his damn shoulders felt like they were building to orgasm.  It was an entirely alien feeling, completely unsettling, and the most erotic thing he’d ever felt.  Spots danced in his vision as the effects of rapid blood loss made themselves known, but they weren’t fast enough to outpace his climax.

Spy gave a weak scream; it was all he could manage as every inch of his skin lit up with the most intense orgasm he’d ever had.  It bloomed from his cock and his brain in perfect synchronicity  and they rushed to meet each other at his heart.  The pinch in his neck forgotten, Spy’s hips came alive and answered Sniper’s smooth grinding with spasmodic, uncoordinated humping.  Sniper only held him tighter, enhancing the orgasm by letting Spy arch against him as it happened.  

Spy whimpered as it dragged out, his cock twitching as it pulsed again and again, emptying into his now ruined underwear.  His whole body felt raw and sensitive and there was no part of him that he could differentiate from his cock; it was as if his entire body had come.  

With that, he finally went fully limp in Sniper’s arms, unconscious.  

Sniper clenched his eyes closed in concentration to fight every instinct he had and pulled his fangs from Spy’s neck with a gasp.  Pressing the flat of his tongue against Spy’s twin wounds, he held it there until the mysterious machinations of his saliva closed them without a hint of scarring.  

He set Spy gently down and kneeled beside him, gasping.  “Good for you, mate?”  He asked his slumbering prey.


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

The music invaded his dream before it woke him up.  

Spy was floating in an ocean: a warm, thick ocean that enveloped and cradled him, keeping him curled and secure as though he were in the womb.  He was weightless, free of aches and pains, completely relaxed.  Yet as he drifted, the muffled sound of a tinny radio broadcast filtered in through the soupy liquid holding him.  The scratchy yet familiar sound pierced the heavy veil of comfortable sleep and Spy twitched in response.  He became aware of his body again.  

His eyes opened to meet the dimly-lit interior of Sniper's camper van.  There was a small, beat-up radio on the other side of the small living space, playing dance hits from the forties.  

There was an instant wave of panic when he realized where he was.  Was he trapped?  Tied down?

No.  He was simply laid out on the surprisingly comfortable cot; his shoes and jacket were laid out neatly beside it, waiting for him.  There was a single candle on the minuscule bedside table along with a pint glass of water, and leaning on it was a note. 

_Drink.  You're dehydrated._

Did he really trust the Sniper enough, especially after what had happened, to drink?

His rational mind kicked in: if the Sniper wanted him dead he'd had ample opportunity already.  And God, but he was thirsty.

With a shaky hand, he picked up the glass and downed it in one go, gasping for air when the final drops slipped down his throat.  His head was pounding and he felt nauseous and weak; all the symptoms of a bad hangover yet it was an entirely different experience.  The rising bitterness in the back of his throat came as the memories of what had happened that night came rolling back into his mind.  A hot flood of embarrassment overcame him: he remembered moaning like a cat in heat. he remembered begging for it, he remembered coming in his pants like a teenager.  He reached down to feel around and groaned in mortification when he realized that he'd been cleaned up and redressed.  

His hand flew to his neck; no wounds, no scars, not even a residual ache or pain.  

"How are you feelin'?"

Spy jerked back in surprise so fast that his body collided with the wall behind the bed.  Immediately he was flooded with adrenaline and heat and the pain in his head seemed forgotten.  " _Fuck_ , how did-- were you there the whole time?"

"Just walked in.  You drank the water.  Want another one?"

"Non, merci."  

Sniper give a light smile at the refusal.  He clearly expected the response.  In the dim light of the candle and the meager moonlight from outside, Spy took in Sniper's appearance.  

There were times (and they were often) that Spy had considered Sniper to be awkward.  Too tall, too thin; all long legs and tanned skin pulled over slightly-visible ribs.  But that awkwardness was gone now, replaced by a cool, predatory stare and an easy posture.  He was clad in only his uniform slacks and undershirt, which gave Spy a good view of his chest and arms.  He seemed bigger, stronger, healthier all around.  It was night, but Sniper wore his sunglasses, probably to hide his reflective eyes.  Spy tamped down on the instant stirrings of attraction he felt and reminded his damnable libido that Sniper was a terrifying monster.  

Was it Spy's blood that had transformed him like this?

"You look different."

Sniper held out his hands and shrugged.  He reached into a cooler by the door and pulled out a canteen.  Spy tried not to flinch when Sniper took a step forward and held it out to him.  Every movement seemed faster, unpredictable.  It was impossible to read his body language, to anticipate how he would move at any given moment.  Spy felt lost.  He accepted the canteen.  

"Chalk it up to a good meal."  Sniper sat down on a handmade chair that looked older than Spy and propped his feet up on the bed next to where Spy sat crouched and fighting off shivers.  "I take it you got questions."

"And you'd answer them?"  Spy sipped at the canteen and set it down.  

Sniper took off his sunglasses and hung them on his undershirt.  When he directed his gaze at Spy, they reflected the candlelight and glowed a warm orange.  "Sort of owe you.  Been slowly starving to death ever since we got here.  Rabbits don't cut it, not really.  I don't need much, but a man's gotta eat."

"Why not just bite one of your teammates?  Or one of mine?  Or escape?"  

Sniper gave a dark chuckle and looked out the window.  "I would do any of that if it would end there.  But you know as well as I do that we don't run things around here and nothing stays a secret.  The Administrator has us over a barrel.  And I know enough about her to know that I don't want this information in her hands."

"And you're certain she doesn't already have it?"

"Well,  _you_ didn't know."  He winked.  

Spy was startled.  Sniper was much more intelligent than he'd given him credit for.  Indeed, he'd stolen and read over the dossiers on every employee of Mann Co, RED, BLU, and all the way up to Saxton Hale himself and his underpaid personal assistant.  He could say with a fair amount of certainty he'd never come across information on the existence of Australian fucking vampires.  

"If you're so afraid of them finding out, why bite me?"

Sniper thought for a moment, staring at his knees.  "Few reasons, I s'pose.  Like I said, I've been starving for a long time.  You're the only one who's ever followed me out past the security camera range.  And I realized you really wanted me to."  Was that a bashful smile?

Spy went on the defensive simply on principal.  "I hardly think that's a fair assumption.  You… you hypnotized me.  I couldn't move, couldn't defend myself.  Clearly a vampire trick, no?"

Sniper leaned forward and held his hands out, palms up, towards the candle.  Spy looked closer and noticed tiny little clear hairs, almost barb-like, standing up from the skin of the palms.  If he hadn't been looking for them, he would have missed them completely.  

"Kind of like a venom.  Won't hurt you, but it does paralyze you.  And it doesn't play tricks with your mind, mate."  

"Semantics," Spy affected a cool tone and chose this moment to lay back on the cot.  His mind raced though his body was ready to call it a night.  He really felt bone-tired and simply sitting up and talking for a short time had really taken it out of him.  

"Always did like that phrase.  'Bone-tired.'"

Spy gasped and stared.  

"Another vampire trick."  Sniper cracked his knuckles.  "I felt what you felt when you saw me.  When I got close, I could hear your thoughts."

Spy let out a startled cry of surprise when Sniper suddenly appeared over him, crouching over his body.  The man was so bloody  _fast_ .  It seemed more akin to teleportation than speed.  Sniper gently cradled Spy's cheek in one hand, but the paralytic venom didn't come.  Spy's breathing was frantic again and he fought to remain calm.  "You've wanted me for a long time.  That's why you followed me."

There was no point in disagreeing.  "Yes," Spy whispered.  

"I scare you."

"Yes."

"But it doesn't change anything."

"No."  

"You want me to kiss you."

"Yes." 

Sniper leaned in close and Spy snaked his arm around Sniper's chest.  He felt no ribs, only muscle.  

"Can I?"

" _Yes_ ."

The sounds of the radio played on through the night as the candle reached the end of its life.  

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
